Julia: The First Year
by Julia Lin
Summary: Julia wasn't aware she had powers, neither did the wizarding world. In fact, they seemed to pop out of no where! Julia is supposed to be a 3rd year at Hogwarts right about now. First, she needs to learn a few things...
1. The Flying Tissuses

A/N: I don't own any characters who pop up in this story that have already popped up in Ms. Rowling's head. ^__^  
  
ONE  
  
The Flying Tissues  
  
Julia was a decent looking thirteen-year-old girl. She had long light brown hair and shimmering green eyes. She lived in Maryland, not far from Washington, D.C. Her house was pretty in a small quaint sort of way, and it was right down the street from the local movie theater and ice cream parlor.   
  
Julia was sitting in eighth grade math class that fateful day. She was solving an algebraic equation on her homework when the lunch bell rang. She stood and gathered her things, taking her time. Her best friend Kitty was standing at the door waving at her, trying to get Julia to hurry up. Julia looked up and waved good-bye to a few friends before joining Kitty at the door.  
  
"What took you so long? You're always so slow!" Kitty remarked.  
  
"Thanks so much, Kitty" Julia replied. "I do try my best to annoy you," she smirked and laughed a bit at her friend. Kitty sighed heavily and walked faster, pretending to try to lose her. "Ha ha, funny. You know I never mean it, Kit," Julia quickened her pace to catch up with her friend. "I need to get my lunch, come on" She grabbed Kitty by the arm and pulled her along.  
  
"I know!" Kitty chirped and happily followed, arm-first. They soon got to their lockers, which were right next to one another. They pulled out their lunch bags and walked to the lunchroom. Julia sat down at the table and Kitty plopped down next to her. They ate lunch loudly; talking to friends they hadn't seen all day. Lunch seemed to fly by and after the meal Julia went with her friends to English class. The teacher was nice enough, though on occasion she was known to get cranky as most English teachers do.   
  
The class she had just taught hadn't behaved as well as they could have (if you catch my drift) and Mrs. Montgomery wasn't in the best of moods. The class started well enough and they got down to business. They were soon hard at work taking a test on the reading they had done the night before. Julia was scribbling furiously when her pen ran out. Darn it she thought, wishing she had gotten out a spare. She turned around and saw that Kitty had an extra pen on her desk.  
  
"Psst! Kit! Can I use your pen?" Julia hadn't meant any harm, yet Mrs. Montgomery obviously thought that she had.  
  
"I said no talking! That's the fifth time I've had to say something to this class!" She hurled a half-empty tissue box, which was headed straight for Julia. Julia's arms flew up in front of her face, in defensive mode. She winced, shutting her eyes tight. A gasp came from the class and Julia thought it was because she had been hit with the box, but had it hit her at all? She opened her eyes to see the box of tissues floating in the air. Julia's eyes widened, what on earth was that box floating for? How was it staying up like that? Was it her? Was she doing it? She decided to try something, and pointed at the floor. The tissues followed her gaze to the ground. Julia pointed to Mrs. Montgomery's desk; it shot up and landed where it was supposed to be seated.  
  
The eyes of every person in that room were on Julia, especially those of Kitty. "Um… I need to see the nurse!" Julia invented an excuse and no one objected. Kitty said that she would walk Julia down, and no one objected to that either.  
  
"Julia!" Kitty was hurrying to catch up with her friend who was now walking fast and staring at the ground, holding her stomach. "I know you aren't sick, and I think I can explain things a little." She said it quietly as not to be overheard as she pulled Julia into the girl's bathroom and locked the door behind them. "Julia, you have magical powers." Kitty said bluntly.  
  
"Oh sure! And I'm sure you know this because you do too! What just happened in there wasn't normal, I don't know what it was, but it wasn't right!" Julia glared at her friend and tears began to build up in her eyes. "You can't tell me that was normal!"  
  
"Hush!" Kitty whispered furiously. "Do you want the Ministry of Magic to have to erase everyone's memories? They'll already have to do it to our English class! As for me, I have no magic whatsoever. My dad does though, not my mom. He works at the Ministry of Magic."  
  
"The what? What do you mean? Are you messing with me, this is not a good time to play around. Didn't you just see what…"  
  
"I saw exactly what happened," Kitty cut in. "And that's exactly why you should believe me! I see it often enough at home to know when it happens!" She whispering softer now, trying to calm her down. Though Julia was very calm as it was, just slightly confused. "Come with me, my parents will sign you out. We'll say we have a family engagement planned or something." Julia looked at her friend. This was weird as it was without asking questions that would have to be whispered across the stall. They stood up and left the bathroom, heading for the phone. As Kitty called her parents, Julia sat on the bench and thought about what had just happened. All of the wizards and sorceresses she had read about in books had known they had magic, or at least had shown signs of magical powers since they were little kids. She had known Kitty her entire life, and during that time she had never had anything like what had just happened occur before. Surely, if Kitty knew magic when she saw it, she would have noticed something odd before? How could I have lived my whole life without a single ounce, a single speck of knowing anything about having magic? I've lived next to her for the past ten years! Wouldn't her father have noticed something?   
  
Julia looked up. "My dad will be here in a few minutes," Kitty told her. "We should get our stuff in the meantime." Julia nodded and walked by Kit's side to their lockers. She loaded her stuff into her backpack, all of her stuff, and went back to the front of the school. When they got there, not only was Kitty's dad there, but also a dazed looking secretary and several men and women in long flowing robes. All the robes were different colors and the wizards, for what else could they be, strode quickly to a classroom. There seemed to be one sorcerer for every room. Did all young girls find out they possessed magical powers in this fashion? Somehow, Julia didn't think so; she turned to Mr. Davis, Kitty's father and opened her mouth as if to speak a question. Before she could utter a sound, he answered her questions for her.  
  
"We'll be leaving now. Your parents have already been notified. All these are precautions; we don't want the muggles to be spreading anything that would expose us. For heavens sake, it could be another fiasco of 1962! Thankfully, I doubt that will happen. We need to make sure you really do have powers so we will be taking you home to ask you some questions, Julia." His voice was stern, unlike what Julia had heard of it before. Usually, he was a pretty funny guy who happened to ware dark shades and a trench coat. Julia had always thought he was a cool dude who really liked Elvis. Now, he would be interrogating her and asking her personal questions. She took one look at the secretary behind the desk, who was still wearing a rather dazed look, and decided that she would rather be asked a few questions. 


	2. Magic

A/N- All things HP related are strictly J. K. Rowling's. I just thought I'd go with it! Oh, and thank you for the review, Jessica Halliwell Potter! You don't see Jade or Emilia writing reviews...  
  
TWO  
Magic  
  
Julia walked outside, carrying her things with her. She came to Mr. Davis' car, a sporty little black one, and put her things in the back. Julia climbed in and thought how roomy it was. Of course, now she knew it had to be magically expanded, but she couldn't believe she had never noticed. Kitty got in next to her and gave her a brief smile.  
  
Julia sat for a while, looking at the passing scenery and started, "Where are we-" Julia was cut off. The car had started down the road and had picked up speed. They had just gone through a tunnel and when the reemerged on the other side, they were parked in front of a large, white, stone building. Julia's mouth hung open. "Wh- where are we?"  
  
"The Ministry of Magic in the United Kingdom," her best friend's father replied, a bit less severe than before.  
  
Julia got out of the car "But that's impossible! We just went through- How did we- There was no water- I- Europe?!" Julia was flustered badly. "How?"  
  
"Magic," Kitty supplied. Of course, how silly of her. Julia needed to learn that magic was most likely the answer to all of her questions. The thing that troubled her was being in another country.  
  
"How come we aren't in America?" Julia wanted to know. "Why do we have to go all the way to England?"  
  
At this, Mr. Davis looked at her with an odd expression upon his face. "The US branch of the Ministry is... under investigation," he said after a while. "Besides, Julia, the Ministry in England is better suited for your case."  
  
'My case?' Julia wondered to herself. 'I must be a whole lot different than I thought. I'm even weird by magic standards.' She followed Kitty and Mr. Davis into the huge building. She looked around; the place seemed old and had a magical quality to it. Tall columns rose from everywhere and anywhere without any plausible reason Julia could think of. She walked down the long corridor with the older wizard's robes flapping into her face. Julia's head hurt, this was all so weird.  
  
"Here we are," Mr. Davis announced. Julia looked around. There were a few other doors in the hall, but they were hardly noticeable compared to the one they stood in front of. There was this massive, wooden entryway just asking to be entered, so they went in. On the other side of the door were a small little desk and a young woman behind it. Her hair was sticking up from stress.  
  
"James, thank Merlin you're here. The whole department has been in an uproar over her. I've been doing so much paperwork my head is spinning!" Kitty's father exchanged a few words with the witch, nodded and went through another door. Kitty gave her best friend a comforting look before following her father once more. Julia went along as well.  
  
After going through several more doors and taking quite a few more turns, they ended up in a room with padded walls. A table sat in the middle with various objects. Julia groaned. "They're going to put me away before I even get my driver's license!" she exclaimed.   
  
Kitty laughed and so did her father. "We're just doing some tests, Julia. Relax. We'll ask you a few questions and then we'll test your powers." Julia looked a little relieved, but did not exactly like being in a padded room.  
  
  
A/N- Alright, relax. I was going to write more this chapter, but I didn't. So there. :P You can't make me! "Questions" is the next chapter... 


	3. Questions

A/N: Ooooh... I'm a bad authoress! ^__^ Sorry I've kept you waiting so long! If you've BEEN waiting that is... Lotsa dialogue... Anywho! Here it is! Finally...  
  
THREE  
  
Questions  
  
"Full name?"  
  
"Juliana Lin Campbell."  
  
"Date of birth?"  
  
"February 15th, 1989."  
  
"When did you first discover strange things happening to you?"  
  
"Um... strange? Magic strange or teenager strange?" she asked Mr Davis, who was doing the examining. A rather tall witch was writing notes on the examination.  
  
"Magic strange."  
  
"Today in English class."  
  
"You haven't had odd things happen to you when you were upset or frightened?"  
  
"No, you know these things already. You've lived next door fo-"  
  
He cut her off, "Just answer the questions, Julia. They need official answers from you. What happened in English class?"  
  
"We were taking a quiz about the book we've been reading and my pen ran out, so I asked Kitty if I could borrow hers.   
  
Ms. Montgomery got upset, and then she threw a box of tissues at me. I sort of blocked my face and when I looked the box was floating. Then, I kind of moved it around with my finger... Which was really sorta weird..."  
  
"Good, good... Now we need you to do some tests. Do you see the table with the objects on it?"It was right in front of her, how could she have missed it? Julia nodded her head.   
  
"Alright, do you see the piece of paper and the stick?"  
  
"You mean the wand?"  
  
"Yes, the wand. It was designened to work for any and all non-muggles who use it," he confermed. "Pick it up and you are going to say the things on the pice of paper while waving the wand."  
  
"Okay," Julia said, picking up the wand in her right hand and the paper in her left. Was this actually supposed to work?  
  
  
  
"Start at the top of the list and go down the line."  
  
"Lumos?" she said meekly waving her wand in the air as the paper instructed. Nothing happened so she tried again, "Lumos!" The end of her wand blinked a little bit before going out again. "Hey cool!"  
  
The woman taking notes shook her head and scribbled on her parchment. Julia frowned, was she bad at this?   
  
"Orchideous." A flower with one petal popped out the end of her wand; Julia plucked it off and looked at the next spell on the list.  
  
"Dissolvo!" she said, flicking her wand at a drinking glass set on the table. A small crack appeared in the glass. Julia glanced over at the witch taking notes who was still shaking her head.  
  
"Reparo!" The little crack sealed up half way.  
  
The testing went on like this, all of her spells doing little or nothing at all. Until... "Locomoter!" The apple Julia was pointing at flew half way across the room before stopping. "Yay!" Julia pointed around the room with the wand, glad to have done something right, making the fruit wiggle and spin about. She left the apple in the corner of the room and skimmed her instructions.  
  
"Accio apple!" she said happilly as the apple flew into her hand at what had to be thirty miles per hour. Mr. Davis made a small sound of approval as the woman with the quill wrote down her observations.  
  
"Just one more now, Julia," he said.  
  
"Incendio!" Julia's wand shots flames which ended up on the paper with the directions on it. "Ah!" she screamed as the paper went up in smoke. She stamped it out and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Finally, she looked up at the two on the opposite side of the room. "How'd I do?"  
  
A/N: Ta-da! Wasn't that worth the wait? I'll try to write when I can. Read and review if you want anymore! ^__^ 


	4. Results

A/N: Just a reminder, I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's work. If I did, I'd be rich and live in a house with a pool full of pudding. I know you haven't gotten a chance to review, but I'll post anyhow.  
  
FOUR  
  
Results  
  
Julia smiled, hoping she did well on her test. Mr. Davis and the tall witch exchanged a few hushed whispers. "Give us a moment, would you dear?"   
  
said the woman with a heavy British accent. Julia nodded and sat down on the stool that Kitty's father had been sitting on a moment before.   
  
She listened as the two debated over her results.   
  
They looked up at her as Julia jumped to her feet. "So... how did I do? Do I have magic?"  
  
Mr. Davis nodded. "You do seem to have a small amount of power, yes, but your strength seems to be in moving things around... and starting fires. Ms. Parker and I suspect you're a locomotormagus," he said, indicating the witch. "Your balance of power my not be evenly distributed."  
  
Julia was confused and it showed. A locomotormagus? What on earth was that? She had to guess that it meant she was good at levitating things. Still, the term was strange.  
  
"So, does that make me a wizardess?"  
  
"Yes, slightly. Oh, and they're called witches," Mr. Davis corrected her.  
  
Julia frowned, "I like 'wizardess' better. It isn't as stereotypical. Aren't witches supposed to be old, ugly, green ladies with warts?"  
  
"That's a hag, and yes, muggles do have that view of us, I'm sad to say..." Ms. Parker replied.  
  
Julia furrowed her brow. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be a witch, but she had to admit, she did want to play around with fire and wands and the like.   
  
That incendio spell was cool! She decided she'd deal with her moral issues later, because Kitty had just come in the door.  
  
"Wow! That was great! You did more magic than I've ever been able to do! Maybe I can do that one day too! I'll show them who's a squib!" Kitty ran over to her best friend and gave her   
  
one of the biggest hugs ever.  
  
"Uh... Kit... I can't... breathe," Julia gasped. Kitty pulled away with a quick apology and continued to beam at her. Julia sighed.  
  
"Kitty, Julia, come along. We need to get to my office; I need to fill out a few papers about this." Julia walked out along with Mr. Davis, Kitty, and Ms. Parker. The group headed toward the end of the hall.  
  
Kitty was babbling, "...and you're luck Dad works in this department now, 'cuz Mr. Winkler used to work with this stuff, and he was mean. So! Okay, wait what?" She kept going like that until they reached the office.  
  
It was large compared to the one next to it, and everything was neatly organized. Pictures of Elvis hung on the wall and two desks were placed on each side of the room with a view of the window. Julia took a peak outside the glass   
  
pane. "Snow? Why's it snowing? It was warm when we came in, wasn't it?"  
  
Kitty laughed, "Don't be silly of course it isn't snow! The windows are magic... we're really about two levels under ground, but looking at earthworms all day gets old fast. They put a scenic type of viewy-thingy in the window everyday."  
  
Julia raised an eyebrow. Magic was weird. 


	5. Who's Harry Potter?

A/N: Yay! Reviews from Jessica! ^__^ All hail the almighty Jessica for she is my good friend and is friendly! Oh, and I have nothing to do with Harry Potter or owning stuff or anything. This is all J.K.s stuff. Ain't mine!  
  
FIVE  
  
Who's Harry Potter?  
  
Julia sat down on a stool in the corner of the room. She looked at the pictures of Elvis on the wall. A few of them even danced around, gyrating on miniature stages. Julia sat in silence as Mr. Davis and Ms. Parker took their seats and Kitty sat opposite her, holding back on the urge to talk incessantly.   
  
All of a sudden it hit her. Ministry of Magic? Muggles? Magically expanded sports cars? Oh my goodness! She was straight out of a Harry Potter book! Wait, wait... she was overreacting. How could she be?! There were dancing Elvis pictures on the wall next to a magic window! Julia took a few deep breaths trying not to hyperventilate. Kitty gave her an odd look from across the room.  
  
"Are you okay, Jules?" Kitty made the same odd expression and the two adults looked up from their paperwork.  
  
"What's wrong, Ms. Campbell?" asked Mrs. Parker.   
  
Julia thought of how to get all the information she wanted out of one question. "Alright, who's Harry Potter?" she asked simply.  
  
All three looked at her, puzzled. "You mean... Harry Potter, from the book?" Kitty wanted to know. Julia nodded and looked at Mr. Davis who appeared as if he were about to answer.  
  
He did, "Harry Potter is indeed a real person, as is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The stories are supposedly true, although the author had to invent a few of the parts herself where no actual accounts could have been given. Of course Ms. Rowling also added a few tidbits about Harry and other elements to make the tale more interesting. In my opinion, she should have added something about the Big E." Julia figured that he was talking about Elvis. Kitty's father let out a long sigh and continued. "Actually, I received a letter from Hogwarts while we were having you try out the spells. It seems they want you to attend there. Take a look." Mr. Davis handed her the parchment written on in loopy green letters and Julia read it over.  
  
'Dear Ms. Campbell,  
  
It has come to the attention of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that you posess interesting magical abilities and we should like to offer you a place at Hogwarts on our Foreign Exchange Wizards policy. Please send a return owl and we will notify your parents by muggle post. Your local school system is willing for you to attend as they belive Hogwarts is a muggle school with an exchange student program. Your school will also notify your home should you choose to attend Hogwarts.'  
  
Julia looked up from the paper and frowned. The school system didn't know she was going to a magic school, but would her parents? She looked back down and found that the next sentence addressed the issue.  
  
'Your parents have yet to have been told of your abilities and Hogwarts will not inform them unless you feel it is appropriate. We feel that you may address the matter in your own time and way. We will explain that you will be attending a prepatory school in England for the most intelligent, well-rounded students who wish to be on the exchange student program. As the school year is almost over, you would start school at Hogwarts next September. Feel free to finish up the year at your muggle school and spend the summer seeing to personal affairs.   
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster'  
  
Julia blinked and looked up at Kitty who could contain her interest no longer. "Whatzitt say?"  
  
"Dumbledore wants me to stay in England."  
  
A/N: Sorry, I'm slightly stuck on what to do... but I've got to get her there somehow! Read and review please! ^__^ 


End file.
